In an electric vehicle, such as an electric car and a hybrid car, a control apparatus and various auxiliary apparatuses, such as lamps and an air conditioner, are configured as a low voltage system (12 V system), and it is necessary to route a low-voltage harness of the low voltage system in which these apparatuses are connected to each other. Furthermore, high-voltage apparatuses such as, for example, a high voltage battery for vehicle propulsion, a motor (dynamotor) for vehicle drive, an inverter, and a converter, are mounted in the vehicle, and it is necessary to route a high voltage cable of the high voltage system in which these high voltage apparatuses are connected to each other. In the apparatuses in the high voltage system, the size of each of the apparatuses is large, and hence, even when these apparatuses are distributed, there are many limitations.
JP2005-262894A relates to a vehicle in which a high voltage unit is fixed to a frame member of the vehicle by a fixing member and in which a high voltage line is fixed to the fixing member. JP2007-14090A relates to a routing structure of a power-wire harness of an electric vehicle, in which structure both end portions of the power-wire harness are respectively made to pass on first and second virtual routing planes so as to be connected to connectors, and in which structure an intermediate portion of the power-wire harness is routed on a third virtual routing plane.
Meanwhile, conventionally, as shown in FIG. 5, in a vehicle 101, a low-voltage harness 102 of a low-voltage system (12 V system) is routed in the vicinity of the center of the vehicle, while as apparatuses of a high-voltage system, a motor 103 that configures a power unit, and an inverter 104 that is a high voltage apparatus for supplying high-voltage power to the motor 103 are dispersedly arranged at mutually separated positions on the vehicle 101. Furthermore, in the vehicle 101, there is a case in which the connecting positions of the high-voltage apparatuses of the high-voltage system with a high-voltage cable 105 are arranged at positions, for example, diagonal positions sandwiching the routing portion of the low-voltage harness 102 of the low-voltage system. Such arrangement may be provided in particular when an apparatus included in one of the low-voltage system and the high-voltage system is commonly used for both the low-voltage and high-voltage systems.
For this reason, when the connecting positions of the high-voltage cable 105 are located at diagonal positions sandwiching the low-voltage harness 102, and when the cable length is reduced, the high-voltage cable 105 connected between the inverter 104 and the motor 103 is arranged to cross the low-voltage harness 102 and in parallel with the low-voltage harness 102.
When the high-voltage cable 105 is arranged to traverse the center of the vehicle body in the left and right direction, the high-voltage cable 105 is inevitably arranged close to the low-voltage harness 102 passing through the floor of the vehicle body, which becomes a cause of noise generation. Furthermore, since the electric power supplied by the high-voltage cable 105 is generally very large, a local increase in internal resistance of the high-voltage cable 105 causes abnormal heating and an increase in power loss, and hence it is necessary to secure a curvature radius of the high-voltage cable 105 so that the curvature radius is not less than a fixed value.
Furthermore, when the high-voltage cable 105 is mounted in the vehicle 101, it is necessary to devise a structure in which the high-voltage cable 105 is compactly routed in the state in which such curvature radius is secured. Furthermore, in the connection structure between the high-voltage cable 105 and the motor 103, the high-voltage cable 105 needs to be routed and supported in consideration of the power unit being moved with respect to the vehicle body and being vibrated.